La première fois
by Osekkai
Summary: Une histoire d'Amour entre adolescents : Les jumeaux Armin et Alexy arrivent dans leur nouveau lycée et vont y trouver bien plus que des amis...
1. Qu'ils ont fait le point

Alexy dépassa les grandes grilles du parc et s'arrêta après quelques mètres. Il laissa son regard dériver sur les grandes étendus d'herbes qui s'étendaient en face de lui, parsemées ici et là d'immenses arbres et traversées par plusieurs petits sentiers de graviers. A sa droite trônait une fontaine où un couple était assis sur le rebord, lisant tranquillement un livre ensemble. A sa gauche, une grande allée coiffé d'arches en bois. Ces dernières étaient habillées de plantes grimpantes et offraient ainsi aux visiteurs un couloir ombragé où se promener.

Le jeune homme passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux redevenu brun avec le temps, fatigué de sa journée de boulot et remit son sac en place sur son épaule.

Il reprit alors une marche plus sereine et plus lente, se dirigeant vers le lac, de l'autre côté des arches. Il repéra aussitôt son frère jumeau, affalé dans l'herbe, sa mallette de travail jeté un peu plus loin avec sa veste et une tablette entre les mains.

« Toujours en train de jouer ? S'enquit Alexy en arrivant à sa hauteur.  
_J'ai bientôt fini. »

Cependant, il fit simplement « pause » avant de se relever et d'enlacer son frère.

« Hey.  
_Hey. »

Ils s'assirent ensuite sur le sol et Alexy en profita pour desserrer sa cravate et retrousser les manches de sa chemise.

« Alors comme ça, j'apprends que tu vas te marier ? Demanda Armin en lui donnant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes.  
_Tu apprend bien. Moi, j'attends toujours que toi, tu m'apprennes que tu vas te marier. »

Son frère perdit son sourire goguenard et ce fut au tour d'Alexy de sourire.

« Un problème avec...  
_J'ai arrêté d'insister. Ça mettait trop notre couple en péril, soupira son frère.  
_Faut savoir ce que vous voulez aussi.  
_Tu sais bien que ça a toujours été difficile... »

Armin eut un pauvre sourire et l'ancien bleuet passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Je suis sur que ça va s'arranger. Ça s'arrange toujours. » Tenta-t-il pour rassurer l'autre.

Son frère se détendit un peu plus et sourit plus franchement.

« Ouais, c'est pas comme si je repartais à zéro.  
_Ouuh, je veux même pas imaginer. C'était vraiment mal partit au début...  
_Pour toi aussi. »

Armin eut un regard tendre vers le ciel, se souvenant parfaitement de la première fois... La première fois qu'il avait vu la personne avec laquelle il partageait désormais sa vie. Alexy aussi revécu ce jour comme si c'était la veille, tout en admirant l'anneau ceinturé d'améthyste à son annulaire gauche.

Les jumeaux se souvinrent tous les deux de cette matinée, leur première journée de cours à Sweet Amoris.

* * *

**Bonjour à tous ! Eh oui, je commence une nouvelle fic sur un nouveau Fandome ! Depuis quelques temps, je suis devenu accro au jeu Amour Sucré et c'est pourquoi j'écris une fic dessus. Cependant, le site étant trop conservateur et interdisant les Lemons, je posterais ici même une version non-censuré de cette fiction, aussi présente sur le forum, pour les plus pervers d'en nous. La seul différence résidera donc dans la présence de Lime et Lemon au cours de l'histoire même s'il est un peu tôt pour le moment !**

**J'espère que cela vous aura plus, merci d'avoir lu !**


	2. Qu'ils se sont parlés

La sonnerie venait de retentir. Le premier jour et déjà en retard, Alexy traînait vivement son frère jusqu'à la salle des délégués, cherchant un certain Nathaniel. Le regard du bleuet s'illumina quand il vit un jeune homme blond quitter la pièce recherché.

« Hey ! Excuse moi ! L'interpella-t-il. Tu sais où est Nathaniel ?  
_Eh bien, tu l'as en face de toi. » Répondit le blond avec un sourire poli.

Alexy sourit de plus belle et adressa un remerciement au ciel.

« Parfait ! Mon frère -il tira sur le bras de son jumeau qui jouait encore sur sa nintendo DS- et moi, on est nouveau. On doit te remettre nos dossier, d'après la dirlo...  
_Oh... »

Nathaniel eut un autre sourire qui n'atteignit jamais ses yeux et s'en retourna vers la salle des délégués.

« Ils sont complets ? S'enquit-il en prenant les deux formulaires d'inscription que lui tendit le jumeau aux cheveux teinté.  
_Oui, normalement. »

Le délégué principale les feuilleta rapidement et soupira.

« C'est bon. Vous êtes dans ma classe. »

Il rangea les papiers dans un classeur puis ressortit de la salle, suivit de près par les jumeaux.

« Vous n'avez qu'à me suivre... »

Puis ils se rendirent en cours.

La matinée s'était lentement déroulé pour Armin. On lui avait confisqué sa petite console dés le premier cours et depuis, il ne cessait de s'ennuyer ! Il vit son frère s'approcher de lui avec un air penaud. Ils n'avaient pas eu cours ensemble pour les deux derniers heures, Alexy ayant pris spécialité Art Plastique et lui-même, Anglais.

« Ça te dérange pas si on mange avec les filles aujourd'hui ?  
_J'ai pas envie de manger avec des filles moi, s'offusqua le brun. Vas-y toi, je mangerais tout seul.  
_... Tu es sur ? Demanda doucement le bleuté, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant.  
_Ouais, je suis assez grand pour manger sans toi. »

Alexy fit la moue mais ne tarda pas à tourner les talons pour rejoindre un petit groupe de fille. Armin poussa un long soupire. Après un bref temps de réflexion, il prit la même direction que son frère afin de se rendre au self.

Il grimaça devant le plat principal trop vert à son goût et se contenta de l'entrée et du dessert. Il pénétra ensuite dans la grande salle qu'était le restaurant scolaire et chercha une place de ses grands yeux bleus.

Malheureusement, tout était bondé. Il repéra son frère à une table plus loin, entouré de fille et riant aux éclats. Puis il sentit une présence à ses côtés et manqua de renverser son plateau en reconnaissant un gars de son cours de spé. Anglais. Il ne pouvait que le reconnaître avec ses cheveux rouge mi-long et effilés. Cependant, son prénom lui échappait encore. Le rebelle posa son regard sur lui une seconde à peine avant de se diriger vers une table de quatre personnes. Les secondes qui s'y trouvaient se tendirent à son arrivé et ils déguerpirent rapidement. Alors qu'il observait le garçon aux cheveux rouge s'installer, il sentit de nouveau une présence à ses côtés et reconnu un autre élève de son groupe de spécialité. Il put le reconnaître grâce à son goût particulier pour les vêtements victoriens et la blancheur de ses cheveux, à l'exception des pointes. Le victorien lui sourit.

« Viens t'asseoir avec nous. Tu ne risque pas de trouver une place tout de suite. » Lui proposa-t-il d'une voix calme, douce, posé...

C'était vraiment agréable de l'écouter parler et Armin était prêt à parier que cela le serait encore plus de l'entendre chanter. Puis il le suivit à la table du rebelle. Ce dernier l'observa d'un œil critique avant de retourner à son assiette.

Le silence perdura entre eux, mettant mal à l'aise le brun qui finit par craqué :  
_Comment vous vous appelez... au fait ? »

Il reçut un nouveau regard perçant du garçon aux cheveux rouge. Ce dernier l'ignora superbement et le victorien à la voix douce répondit pour lui.

« Je m'appelle Lysandre, et voici Castiel. Excuse le, il n'est pas dans un bon jour..  
_Va te faire.  
_Tu vois ? »

Armin hocha lentement de la tête, assimilant la situation. Il commençait à se dire qu'il n'aurait jamais du s'asseoir ici quand il croisa son regarde. Castiel l'observait de ses orbes grises et le brun eut l'impression d'être plongé en plein cœur d'un orage. Il en manqua de se planter la fourchette dans l'œil. Mais sa maladresse eut au moins l'avantage de tirer un sourire en coin au rebelle.

« Ah, te voilà ! »

Alexy venait de se laisser tomber à ses côtés alors qu'Armin était assis dans une salle de cours libre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'enquit-il avec curiosité quand il remarqua que son frère n'avait pas quitté la fenêtre des yeux. Tu ne joue pas ? Continua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.  
_Faraize me l'a pas rendu, marmonna Armin au triste souvenir de sa console confisqué.  
_Et donc... Tu regarde les gens dehors ?  
_Hmm... »

Le bleuet fronça les sourcils et se pencha par dessus son jumeau pour voir ce qu'il observait. La cours était quasiment vide à cause du mauvais temps, à l'exception d'un banc sous un arbre où étaient assis deux garçons. Ce qui attira le plus son attention fut les cheveux teints en rouge de l'un d'eux et il se tourna vers Armin.

« Tu les connais ?  
_On a mangé ensemble, ils sont en spé' anglais avec moi..  
_Aah... »

Alexy s'installa correctement sur sa chaise et observa son frère qui fixait toujours la cours.

« Tu as flashé sur l'un d'eux ?  
_Tu devrais parler plus fort. »

Le jumeau aux cheveux teintés fit la moue et lui donna un coup de coude.

« Allez, te laisse pas aller ! Rien ne nous dit que ça va faire comme dans notre ancien lycée. Peut-être que les gens sont plus ouvert ici.  
_Je crois pas. »

Fatigué par son air maussade, Alexy se releva.

« Bon, quand tu seras décidé à sourire, tu me trouvera dans le foyer, OK ?  
_Hm hm. »

Alexy venait tout juste de se caler dans la cage d'escalier quand il remarqua un carnet abandonné dans un coin. Sans hésiter, il l'attrapa et le feuilleta.

A la fin de la journée, les deux jumeaux se retrouvèrent au portail du lycée. Alexy passa un bras autour des épaules de son frère.

« Alors, ça va mieux ?  
_Lâche moi.  
_J'en déduis que le prof ne t'a toujours pas rendu ta DS.  
_Il veut la rendre aux parents.  
_Aïe... »

Ils commencèrent à marcher en direction de chez eux, sous une pluie fine, quand ils passèrent devant Lysandre et Castiel. Le premier s'abritait sous un parapluie tout en regardant l'autre galérer à allumer sa cigarette.

« Bonsoir, Armin, fit le victorien en offrant un fin sourire au brun.  
_Salut, marmonna le concerné en fourrant ses mains dans les poches.  
_Vous rentrez à pied, vous aussi ? »

Armin acquiesça. Son frère observa les deux énergumènes face à eux. Le premier, celui qui parlait avec son frère, portait de beaux vêtements d'époque victorienne, sûrement de grande valeur vu le parapluie. Il avait des cheveux blancs, étrange pour son âge, et un regard... Oh mon dieu. Alexy cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, admirant l'éclat de ses iris vairons.

Lysandre finit par remarquer son inspection et lui sourit.

« Excuse moi, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Lysandre. »

Le bleuté attrapa lentement la main qui lui tendait et le victorien la lui serra doucement.

« Alexy... Le frère jumeau du geek à côté. »

La meilleure arme contre la gêne, l'humour. Mais sa blague fit un bide car Lysandre ne sourit même pas. Il ne semblait pas avoir compris. Par contre, le deuxième protagoniste venait de pouffer dans son coin, se moquant délibérément d'Armin.

« Ah, et lui, c'est Castiel. » Poursuivit Lysandre avec un sourire poli.

Alexy porta son regard sur le rebelle qui cessa aussitôt de rire.

« 'Lut. » Marmotta-t-il, la cigarette dans la bouche.

Le bleuet lui fit un sourire crispé, pas très à l'aise avec la fumée de cigarette et se tourna vers son frère.

« Je pars devant si tu veux rester un peu avec eux...  
_Non, c'est bon. Je te suis. »

Armin fit un petit signe de main à ses deux camarades de spécialité anglais et suivit son jumeau.

Peu habitué à leur nouvelle chambre, Alexy vint se glisser contre son frère. Armin se réveilla aussitôt et alluma sa lampe GreenLantern en se redressant sur ses coudes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Chuchota-t-il. Il est... Deux heure du mat' !  
_Ccchhhhut... Je sais, je sais, calme toi... J'arrive pas à dormir. »

Armin poussa un long soupire et se laissa retomber sur son oreiller avant de se décaler un peu sur le côté pour lui faire un peu de place.

« Moi, j'arrivais enfin à dormir, grogna-t-il.  
_Tu pense encore à... Avant ?  
_... Ouais... »

Les deux frères se blottirent l'un contre l'autre. Le silence s'installa quelques minutes mais Alexy chuchota tout bas :  
_Je t'aime une fois...  
_... Je t'aime deux fois, murmura Armin du bout des lèvres.  
_Compte dans le ciel le nombre d'étoile..  
_Car je t'aime autant de fois. » firent-il à l'unisson avant de se rendormir.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


	3. Qu'ils se sont parlés (2)

_« Il faut se dire, que tôt ou tard, nos blessures, même les plus profondes, finiront par guérir... »_

Alexy ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut. Il lui fallut du temps avant de réaliser qu'il était dans le lit de son frère, encore endormi et que son téléphone portable hurlait la musique thème de Mario. Puis il se souvint de cette phrase, une voix grave la lui murmurait tout en le berçant... Mais où l'avait-il entendu... Non. Il l'avait lu !  
Machinalement, il éteignit la sonnerie de réveil d'Armin et se leva. Son jumeau étouffa un bâillement en se redressant sur le matelas. Le bleuet prit le temps d'observer ses mèches brunes qui partaient dans tous les sens, ses yeux bleus encore endormi, ses lèvres pincées par l'agacement de se réveiller et son T-shirt de pyjama où un radis lui criait « Are you radis ? ».

« Bien dormi ? » Tonna-t-il avec ironie devant l'air déconfit de son frère.

Il évita de justesse un oreiller et se précipita sous la douche. L'eau froide lui ferait le plus grand bien.

La mère des jumeaux, une ancienne grande femme d'affaire mise à la retraite par son devoir de maman, observa ses deux garçons passer l'un après l'autre pour avaler leur petit déjeuné tout juste préparé.

« T'as fait encore brûler le pain, lui avait fait remarquer laconiquement Armin, le plus jeune d'une demi-heure.  
_Tu as oublié de mettre du lait dans le bol ? » avait ris son aîné devant son chocolat chaud sans lait.

Mais malgré sa maladresse évidente et son incapacité de toujours à faire la cuisine correctement, ils avaient mangé sans grimacer, habitué et peut-être seulement amusé pour Alexy. Puis ils avaient de nouveau disparut dans la salle de bain avant de revenir plus tard.  
Elle les embrassa sur les deux joues. Armin sortit le premier, légèrement boudeur et Alexy s'attarda un peu plus pour repousser une mèche d'un châtain clair derrière son oreille.

« Il y a un problème avec ton frère ?  
_On lui a confisqué sa console.  
_Ah... Je passerais la récupérer entre midi et deux alors. J'ai du temps, entre la vaisselle et la lessive. » Marmonna-t-elle avec amertume.

Alexy lui sourit, de ce sourire qui lui rappelait pourquoi elle avait abandonné sa carrière pour devenir femme au foyer, ce sourire qui plissait les yeux et creusait les joues de ses fils, bien qu'il soit plus rare ces derniers temps.

« Bon aller, file. Sinon tu vas être en retard. » Bougonna-t-elle en rougissant comme une adolescente.

Le bleuet claqua un baiser sur sa joue et partit à son tour.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à Alexy pour rattraper son frangin qui shootait dans chaque petit caillou qui croisait son chemin, les mains dans les poches.

« Maman va passer ce midi pour prendre ta console.  
_Gé-nial, railla le brun sans une once de bonne humeur.  
_C'est quoi ton problème ? S'agaça le bleuté.  
_Mon problème, c'est que je récupérerai ma DS qu'une fois que maman aura finit mon jeu.  
_Ah... C'est sur que de ce point de vue là... »

Armin poussa un long soupire et donna un énième coup de basket dans une petite pierre.

« Je sens que cette journée va être pourrie... » Grommela-t-il sous le regard désabusé de son jumeau.

Après une matinée plus ou moins ennuyeuse, Alexy s'installa sur un banc de la cours, ne supportant plus la mauvaise humeur de son homologue brun. Il fit alors rapidement les quelques exercices de math qu'il avait à faire pour se vider la tête, car oui, pour le bleuet, les mathématiques étaient d'une facilité déconcertante. Mais puisqu'il avait déjà choisis Arts Plastiques, il n'avait pu les prendre comme spécialité. Ce qui ne l'empêcherait pas de passer l'épreuve de bac en candidat libre. Il devrait demander à Nathaniel, peut-être qu'il saurait quand et où les cours se passent, et les formulaires à remplir...  
Il rangeait ses fiches quand il remarqua le petit carnet qu'il avait ramassé la veille et qu'il avait fourré dans son sac après l'avoir lu. Il le feuilleta un moment avant de retomber sur cette phrase,  
« Il faut se dire, que tôt ou tard, nos blessures, même les plus profondes, finiront par guérir... », et il se souvint enfin où il l'avait lu. Elle l'avait marqué, sûrement à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé avant... Il frissonna à ce souvenir et ses épaules le démangèrent désagréablement...  
Alexy continua de se promener entre les pages remplies d'une écriture parfois soignée quand le propriétaire semblait posé et parfois, faite à la va-vite, comme si on avait peur d'oublier ce qu'on voulait marquer. Il reconnut des paroles de chanson, puis quelques citations, des passages légers de la vie quotidienne, d'autres un peu plus sombre mais rien n'était vraiment détaillé, de sorte que l'on ne sache à qui appartenait ce bloc-note.  
Le garçon avait vainement chercher un nom, une signature puis il s'était adonné à la lecture de ce petit livre plein de ressources et à la couverture verte.

« Que lis-tu ? »

Alexy fit un bond sur son banc et manqua de faire un arrêt. Devant lui se dressait Lysandre dans toute sa grâce. Il l'observait avec une curiosité évidente et le bleuté se détendit tant bien que mal.

« J'ai trouvé une sorte de.. Journal intime. J'essayais de trouver à qui il pouvait être mais... »

Le victorien s'assit calmement à ses côtés.

« Et tu as trouvé ? Murmura-t-il de sa voix douce avec un ton de conspirateur.  
_Non, souffla Alexy. Mais c'est vraiment bien écrit. Il ou elle devrait devenir parolier ou écrivain !  
_Vraiment ?  
_Oui. C'est tellement sensible, sensé et joli. Si c'est un mec, je l'épouse tout de suite ! »

Le jumeau rougit et regretta aussitôt ses paroles quand un sourire étira les lèvres de son opposé.

« A ce point ? Je ne pense pas que le journal intime d'un adolescent soit aussi intéressant et révélateur.  
_En fait... Il a écrit des choses que je comprends... Et qui me touchent. » Chuchota-t-il presque, caressant du bout des doigts la reliure de cuir.

Peut-être que Lysandre n'avait pas compris qu'il était gay...

« Quelles choses ? » S'inquiéta soudainement le victorien.

Alexy fronça les sourcils mais se ressaisit et força un sourire.

« Peu importe, tu sais à qui il appartient ? »

Le jeune homme à ses côtés acquiesça lentement, faisant naître l'espoir dans les yeux du bleuet. Cependant il semblait peser le pour et le contre sur le fait de lui révéler l'identité du propriétaire. Puis il ouvrit lentement la bouche et susurra :  
_C'est le mien. »

Armin poussa un long soupire de désespoir. Une heure. Une heure qu'il s'ennuyait tellement qu'il commençait à se poser des questions existentielles ou non sur la vie. Pourquoi le ciel est bleu ? Pourquoi les pokémons n'existent-ils pas ? Pourquoi le soleil est trop éblouissant pour ses pauvres yeux bleus ? Pourquoi Castiel à les cheveux rouge ? Tiens... c'est vrai ça, pourquoi ? Il connaissait les obscures raisons qui avaient poussé son frère à se teindre les cheveux en bleu mais le rebelle ? Les teintures, c'était pour les filles, non ?  
Le brun eut envie de se frapper et laissa son crâne cogner contre le mur contre lequel il était assis. Il avait envie de mourir...

« Achevez-mooooiiii... Supplia-t-il, s'adressant intérieurement à un dieu inconnu.  
_Arrête de te plaindre, c'est saoulant. »

Il releva vivement la tête pour découvrir Castiel, sortant d'une pièce bien cachée sous la cage d'escalier.

« D'où tu sors ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux rouge le détailla avec une mine renfrognée avant de rouvrir la porte, l'invitant silencieusement à entrer. Armin s'approcha avec méfiance et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieure de la pièce. Son regard se posa directement sur un escalier donnant sur un sous-sol sombre et limite lugubre.  
Puis Castiel referma la porte d'un coup sec, faisant sursauter le jumeau.

« Tu ne m'as pas vu. » Dit-il avant de s'en aller.

Armin le regarda partir puis, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait plus personne, descendit au sous-sol. Il trouva rapidement l'interrupteur grâce à la lumière de son portable et il découvrit ainsi une sorte de petit entrepôt avec une échelle, des cartons remplis de ballons de basket, de vieux arrosoirs et toutes sortes d'objets inutiles. Cependant, sous les escaliers était installé un vieux canapé vert bouteille, et, caché dans un coin, un étui à guitare.  
Le brun regarda de plus près ce seul endroit propre et aménagé avant de se laisser choir sur le canapé. Cet endroit était parfait ! Un bâillement lui échappa et il sombra rapidement dans un sommeil sans rêve, épuisé par sa dernière nuit.

Alexy rougissait à vue d'œil. Les lèvres pincées d'angoisse et retenant son souffle, il regardait Lysandre lui prendre son carnet des mains et le glisser dans son sac en bandoulière. Puis il releva son regard bicolore vers lui.

« Merci des compliments que tu as pu faire, même si j'aurai préféré que tu ne lise pas. » Dit-il en se relevant.

Alexy le suivait des yeux, mortifié.

« Au revoir. »

Puis il s'en alla, comme si de rien n'était. Le bleuet put enfin respirer normalement et se laissa glisser sur le banc jusqu'à s'allonger, perdu.

Bien plus tard, Armin se réveilla, secoué brutalement par quelqu'un.

« Aller, bouge de là. » Gronda Castiel en lui tirant le bras.

Le brun se redressa vivement, les yeux papillonnant.

« J-j'ai dormis longtemps ?  
_Un peu oui, il est dix-huit heure passé... »

Un cri d'horreur échappa au geek qui bondit sur ses pieds. Il courut en dehors du lycée et entendit Castiel le héler mais ne s'arrêta pas, se précipitant jusqu'au grille. Sa mère allait lui décapsuler la tête et Alexy lui raillerait tous ses CD de jeux vidéos !  
Il continua sa course jusqu'à sa domicile et il arriva épuisé devant la porte d'entrée. Il hésita un peu et on vint lui ouvrir avant même qu'il ne le fasse. Alexy, qui semblait l'avoir attendu, l'observa avec un air mi-inquiet, mi-en colère.

« Où tu étais ?  
_Euh... Au sous-sol.  
_Qu'est-ce que tu y faisais d'aussi intéressant pour ne pas répondre à ton portable ?  
_Eh bien...Je me suis endormis, mon portable devait être en silencieux... » Commença Armin en tâtonnant ses poches puis en voulant attraper un sac à dos inexistant sur son épaule.

Il se figea et regarda autour de lui puis jura.

« J'ai oublié mon sac ! »

Alexy leva les yeux au ciel puis s'éclipsa à l'intérieur, le laissant ainsi passer.

« Maman, Armin est rentré !  
_Ouais, cool.. »

Le brun haussa un sourcil surpris et suivit son frère dans le salon. Leur mère était affalé dans le canapé, absorbé par la nintendo DS bleu du plus jeune jumeau. Elle ne semblait pas du tout affecté par son retard et même plutôt détendu. Armin se résigna donc et tira un trait sur sa console pour le prochain mois à venir.  
Au moins, il échappait à une crise de nerfs.


	4. Qu'ils se sont rapprochés

Le lendemain était un mercredi, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'y aurait pas cours l'après-midi. Et c'est sur cette pensée positive que les jumeaux se rendirent au lycée, l'esprit ailleurs pour Alexy et les mains dans les poches pour Armin.

Une fois arrivée, ce dernier se précipita au sous-sol, priant pour retrouver son sac en bon état. Cependant, il eut beau regarder derrière le sofa, il n'y était plus. Tout comme l'étui à guitare. La panique s'insinua lentement dans l'esprit du brun. Il remonta dans le couloir et retrouva son frère dans leur salle de cours.

« Alors ? S'enquit le bleuté sans réel intérêt.  
_Il y était pas...  
_Zut alors. »

Armin lui lança un regard noir avant de s'avachir complètement sur sa chaise, déprimé.

« Y avait ton pin's « F*ck me tender » dessus.  
_Quoi ? »S'écria subitement Alexy.

Les lèvres pincées de colère, il fusillait son jumeau de ses grands yeux parme.

« T'es lourd franchement..  
_Tu me prête un stylo et une feuille ?  
_Va mourir. »

Le bleuet rassembla ses affaires et alla s'asseoir plus loin, boudant visiblement. Armin se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire devant son comportement puérile mais le souvenir de son sac disparue entachait son amusement.

Alexy fit la tête à son frère toute la matinée, l'ignorant pendant le reste de cours. Armin s'approchait tout juste de lui pour s'excuser quand son jumeau fut alpaguer par un petit groupe de fille l'invitant à venir manger avec elles.

Le bleuet lui lança un regard peu amène, le menaçant de ne pas s'incruster et suivit ses nouvelles « meilleures » amies en dehors du lycée. Armin fit la moue. Son frère boudait vraiment pour rien... Alors qui allait se mettre en route pour rentrer chez lui, on lui saisit le bras d'une poigne de fer. Le brun fit volte face et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Castiel. Pendant une seconde où ils se dévisagèrent, le geek fut persuadé que le rebelle allait le frapper. Il remarqua le même étui à guitare que la veille, sur l'épaule du rockeur. Donc, il était à Castiel et il devait sûrement y avoir une guitare dedans vu la manière dont son épaule droite s'affaissait légèrement.

« T'as oublié ça, hier. » Soupira le rebelle en lui fourrant son sac de cours dans les bras.

Armin écarquilla les yeux et sourit. Mais alors qu'il allait le remercier grandement, le guitariste lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied en rajoutant :

_Pas la peine de me remercier. Tu l'aurais récupéré si tu n'étais pas parti aussi vite, crétin. »

Le brun perdit son sourire.

« Pas la peine de le prendre comme ça. J'ai paniqué.  
_Ça, je n'en doute pas. »

Puis il tourna les talons.

« Attends ! » Le retint Armin.

Mais face à ses orbes noirs, il n'osa plus lui demander...

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, encore ? Dépêche toi, j'ai pas toute la journée.  
_Tu... Tu fais quelque chose cet après-midi ? »

Castiel arqua un sourcil et leva le menton, hautain.

« Ouais, je suis pris aujourd'hui.  
_Ah... »

Armin ne cacha pas sa déception mais se reprit en souriant et en haussant les épaules.

« Tant pis, alors. Une prochaine fois peut-être. »

Et il planta le rebelle là.

Un mois s'écoula, un mois au cours duquel les jumeaux s'intégrèrent peu à peu et se firent plusieurs amis même si Alexy se sentait toujours aussi gêné en présence de Lysandre et qu'Armin évitait délibérément Castiel.

Pour fêter son retour de l'armée, un certain Kentin avaient invité tout les garçons de la classe -Ceux qu'il appréciait un peu près- pour une petite soirée entre mecs. Ils étaient donc tous réunis en cercle, assis par terre et une bouteille de Malibu vide au centre.

Tous avaient plus ou moins accepté de venir. Le plus dur à convaincre fut Nathaniel qui avait étrangement toujours des dossiers à ranger. Castiel, malgré la présence du délégué principal, était venu, accompagné de Lysandre. Pour compenser la présence de l'autre « coincé du bulbe », le rebelle au cheveux rouge avait ramené des bouteilles d'alcool. Puis il avait invité les jumeaux pour qu'ils fassent un peu plus connaissance.

Le seul garçon qu'ils ne connaissaient pas était un certain Dake, neveu du professeur de sport. Ce dernier étant un ami du père de Ken, il s'était senti obligé de l'inviter.

Ils avaient donc passé la soirée à picoler tranquillement en jouant aux jeux vidéos et en vidant paquet de chips sur paquet de chips. L'ambiance commençait à s'essouffler un peu quand Alexy proposa le jeu de la bouteille.

« On est pas des donzelles » Railla Castiel, sans quitter l'écran de télé des yeux, trop occupé à chercher ces huit fichus pages sans croiser Slender chéri.

Le jumeau au cheveux bleu gonfla les joues. Tous l'ignoraient royalement, concentré sur leur quête. Seul Lysandre avait dénié lever la tête vers lui. C'est pourquoi il partit dans le garage et coupa le compteur. La maison se retrouva dans le noir et fut bientôt emplie de râles et de plaintes, toutes plus polies les une que les autres.

Il revint ensuite dans la pièce principal avec un carton de bougie. Il faisait un peu comme chez lui.

« Aller, venez par là.  
_Alex', tu saoule ! Désolé, Kentin, je vais remettre le courant, commença son frère.  
_Si tu reste tranquille, je te dis où maman à caché ta SuperNintendo et Ocarina of Time. »

Le brun se rassit aussitôt.

« Bien. Castiel, ton briquet s'il te/... Aie ! Mais ça fait mal ! »

Le bleuet se frotta l'œil et tâtonna pour trouver le dit briquet. Une fois en main, il put allumer les bougies et les disposer dans la pièce et au centre de leur cercle, diffusant ainsi une lumière dorée tamisée. Il récupéra ensuite une bouteille vide.

« Vous connaissez tous le principe. On fait tourner la bouteille et on demande « Action » ou « Vérité », OK ? »

Un silence vexé lui répondit.

« OoooK... Je commence ! »

Il positionna la bouteille et la fit tournoyer.

« Ken !  
_Kentin.  
_On s'en fiche. Action ou vérité ?  
_... Vérité, répondit-il après une brève hésitation.  
_Alors euh... Quelqu'un a une question embarrassante ?  
_T'es toujours puceau ? » Répondit Castiel du tac-au-tac.

Kentin vira au rouge cramoisi.

« B-bien sur que que non ! »

Sa réplique fit rire les autres garçons et Alexy lui tendit la bouteille. Le jeu continua ainsi, alternant questions gênantes et actions ridicules. L'alcool s'y mêlant, les sept garçons se dévergondait de plus en plus, sauf peut-être Lysandre qui ne laissait rien paraître (et Dakota qui ne touchait pas à l'alcool).

« OK, OK, fit Dake. Castiel, action ou vérité ?  
_J'suis pas une tantouze ! Action ! Fit ce dernier.  
_Humm... Met Armin dans tous ses états...  
_Pff, facile.  
_Seulement en l'embrassant ! »

Le brun visé s'était figé. Pour plus de sécurité, on attacha les mains du rebelle dans son dos.

« Aller, p'tit frère ! Tu vas voir, ce n'est qu'un « mauvais » moment à passer ! Sourit son frère, sous pleins d'allusions que personne ne comprit, sauf Armin.  
_ … Hé, ne leur dis pas que c'est toi l'aîn/.. Hm ! »

Il n'eut pas plus de temps pour réagir plus que déjà, les lèvres de Castiel était sur les siennes. Seulement avec les lèvres, hein ? Le rebelle aimait les défis. D'abord passif, il commença à happer avec de plus en plus de gourmandise les lèvres d'Armin. Bientôt, le brun, déjà rendu tout chose à cause du premier contact, dût s'accrocher au T-shirt rouge du rockeur pour ne pas chavirer sur le parquet. Ils commencèrent à haleter bruyamment jusqu'au moment où la langue du guitariste s'invita dans la cavité buccale de l'autre. D'abord incertain, le geek se délecta de la chaleur qui se dégageait de plus en plus de leur baiser et il laissa donc ses mains remonter sur la nuque du rockeur. Mais Castiel ne s'en teint pas à de simples caresses linguales et fit aller et venir sa langue entre les lèvres humide du brun, mimant l'acte sexuel. Armin fut accablé de frissons plus violent les uns que les autres, son bassin tressauta et son corps se colla instinctivement à celui de l'autre.

Finalement, ce fut les sifflements des autres qui les ramenèrent sur terre. Ils se séparèrent et retrouvèrent leur place. Castiel avait réussit mais il n'en semblait pas vraiment ravi, au contraire. Il grimaça.

« Vraiment débile, ce jeu. »

Puis il se leva et se tourna vers Alexy.

« En fait, t'es qu'un pervers qui veut simplement voir des mecs normaux s'embrasser ! Tu m'débecte. »

Au fil de son discours, le jumeau aux cheveux bleus se décomposa sous les regards des autres garçons. Et le guitariste quitta la pièce. Alexy eut l'impression que son cœur venait de lui tomber au fond de l'estomac et sa gorge se serra. Qui lui avait dit qu'il était gay ? Lysandre ? Dans tous les cas, les autres étaient au courant maintenant.

« Je... C-c'est pas ce que je voulais... »

Lysandre posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne pense pas vraiment ce qu'il a dit.  
_Mais c'est pas ce que je voulais, je... » Répéta-t-il.

Il se tourna vers son frère.

« Armin, je...  
_Je sais, je sais... »

Il semblait aussi dérouté que lui, les joues encore rose. Il se releva.

« Je vais aller lui parler, OK ? »

Alexy le regarda suivre le même chemin que Castiel. Une fois qu'il eut disparu, Nathaniel poussa un très long soupire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Castiel n'est qu'un imbécile. Et puis, ce n'est pas vraiment ta faute mais celle de Dakota..  
_Hey ! Ça avait plutôt l'air de lui plaire, à l'autre là... S'il était homophobe, il n'avait qu'à refuser. »

Alexy baissa la tête.

« Peut-être... Mais ne pensez pas que j'ai voulu faire ce jeu pour en profiter...  
_Nous ne pensons pas ça. Ne t'inquiète pas, Castiel a sûrement un coup dans le nez. »

Le jumeau leva les yeux vers Lysandre. Il lui souriait de ce sourire si calme, si doux qu'il ne put résister et vint se blottir contre lui, le nez dans l'encolure de sa chemise. Le chanteur se crispa un peu au début, peu habitué aux démonstrations affectives mais se laissa finalement aller à caresser tendrement les mèches bleus qui se perdaient sur sa gorge.

De leur côté, Nathaniel, Dake et Kentin se sentir un peu gêné et le châtain demanda timidement, comme si ce n'était pas sa maison :

_Alex ? On peut remettre le compteur en marche ?  
_Ah oui, bien sur !

De son côté, Armin avait rejoint Castiel. Ce dernier tirait avec véhémence sur sa cigarette, accordant à peine un regard au brun. Le mois de décembre était bien entamé et la température frisait le zéro degrés.

« Hey. Je n'ai pas trop apprécié comment tu as parlé à mon frère.  
_Tu m'en vois ravi.  
_Ce n'était en aucun cas sa faute mais celle de Dake. »

Il prit une légère pause et reprit :

_Et un peu la tienne aussi.  
_Pardon ?! »

Le geek se retrouva aussitôt plaqué contre le crépi de la maison. Ils se jaugèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes. Le bleu acier dans le gris orageux.

« En fait, t'es aussi « fofolle » que ton frère.  
_Peut-être mais ça te donne pas le droit de le blesser  
_Tss, il ne sait même pas se défendre tout seul, hein ?  
_Va t'excuser, s'il te plaît.  
_Je supporte pas qu'on me donne des ordres. Je fais rien gratuitement, moi. »

Armin le fusilla d'autant plus du regard puis son visage se détendit jusqu'à effacer toute émotion.

« Si tu tenais tant que ça à que je te fasse une petit gâterie pour que tu m'obéisse, il fallait le dire tout de suite. »

Castiel recula vivement et aboya :

_C'est pas ce que je voulais dire !  
_Hm, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous. »

Le rockeur leva le poing pour le frapper mais Armin ne cilla pas. Il le fixa de ses grands yeux bleus myosotis, impassible. Le roux se figea. C'était la première fois qu'il le remarquait : Le brun avait vraiment de très jolis yeux. Avec des longs cils noirs épais, formant deux croissants sombres au dessus des deux orbes céruléennes.

Castiel baissa lentement le poing. Il était impossible de savoir ce que son opposé ressentait. Un silence pesant s'installa jusqu'à ce que le brun le brise avec une question auquel le musicien ne s'attendait pas du tout.

« A quoi tu pensais quand tu m'embrassais? »


	5. Qu'ils se sont confiés

« A quoi tu pensais quand tu m'embrassais ? »

Le guitariste ne répondit rien, se contentant simplement d'observer son homologue, puis les lumières de la maison se rallumèrent, ainsi que la télé. Castiel en profita pour esquiver la question d'Armin et rentrer à l'intérieur. Le brun soupira et le suivit.

Les autres s'étaient réinstallés devant la télé, Dake et Kentin assis par terre avec des manettes, Nathaniel dans un fauteuil et Alexy et Lysandre sur le canapé.

« Je suis en même temps ravi de voir que vous ne vous êtes pas battu et déçu que vous rentriez si vite..., fit le jumeau bleu avec un sourire plein de sous-entendu.  
_Écrase, tu veux ? » Maugréa son jumeau en passant près de lui.

Alexy l'interrogea du regard mais son jumeau s'éclipsa vers la chambre d'ami, visiblement vexé. Il se tourna alors vers Lysandre dont les yeux hétéro-chromes étaient dirigé avec agacement vers Castiel. Ce dernier s'était avachis sur le canapé libre et prenait un malin plaisir à les ignorer.

« Génial, la soirée... » Marmonna le jumeau encore présent.

Lysandre se tourna vers Alexy à cette remarque.

« Je savais qu'on aurait pas du venir...  
_Ne dis pas ça. »

Le chanteur lui sourit.

« Et si on oubliait ça ? Tu as faim ? »

Alexy sauta sur ses pieds.

« Maintenant que j'y pense, trop ! Suis moi !  
_Faite comme chez vous ! » Agréa Kentin sans relever les yeux de l'écran de télévision.

Lysandre se leva aussi mais avec sa retenu et sa prestance naturelle. Il ne tarda pas à rejoindre le jumeau fantaisiste dans la pièce voisine. L'autre garçon vidait frigo et placards pour étaler le plus de bonne chose possible sur la table à manger.

« Voila, Lysou ! S'exclama-t-il.  
_Ly-quoi ? »

Alexy porta une main à sa bouche.

« D-désolé, je...  
_Ce n'est rien, je n'ai pas l'habitude que des garçons me donnent des petits surnoms, c'est tout.»

Le chanteur prit place à côté de lui.

« Ta mère était fan de Shakespeare ? »

Lysandre parut étonné.

« Comment le sais-tu ?  
_J'ai lu _Songe d'une nuit d'été_, tu sais ? J'ai deviné. »

Un sourire tendre étira les lèvres du victorien.

« Et sais-tu ce que signifie Lysandre ?  
_Euh... L'homme à la Lys ? J'ai jamais fait réellement de Grec, juste quelques mots pendant les cours de Latin mais sans plus et j'ai vite arrêté, j'étais pas très doué...  
_Libérateur des hommes. »

Il y eut un silence où leur regard se croisèrent. La remarque du chanteur avait eu pour effet de couper le bavardage incessant du jumeau. Alexy rougit et cacha sa gêne derrière un sourire.

« Que c'est poétique. C'est par rapport au « s », hein ?  
_Tout à fait.

Le jumeau sourit plus tendrement et ouvrit un paquet de tomate cerise.

« Tu en veux ?  
_Tu as les yeux d'Élisabeth Taylor. »

Lysandre n'avait pas quitté Alexy du regard et contemplait les nuances parme du bleu de ses yeux.

« Oh, euh... Merci, je crois ?  
_Je ne parle pas que de la couleur, tu as de long cils pour un garçon.  
_C'est parce que j'utilise un recourbe-cils. »

Alexy se mordit la joue, regrettant déjà ses paroles. Pourtant l'autre ne réagit pas plus que ça.

« … Tu ne te moque pas ?  
_Je le devrais ?  
_C'est pas très masculin de se recourber les cils...  
_Tu trouve que la coupe de Castiel est « très » masculine ? »

Le bleuté pouffa.

« Non, pas vraiment.  
_Alors je ne vois pas le problème. »

Alexy porta une tomate cerise à ses lèvres en souriant.

« Bon, changeons de sujet !  
_Je t'écoute !  
_Tu n'as pas trop chaud avec tes vêtements ? »

Le chanteur haussa un sourcil.

« Non...  
_C'est ta couleur de cheveux naturelle ?  
_Oui, sauf les pointes noirs.  
_Tu as vraiment les yeux vairons ?  
_Ce que tu peux être curieux.  
_Mais ! S'offusqua Alexy. Je veux savoir. »

Lysandre lui prit une tomate et la glissa lentement entre ses lèvres avant de la manger. Le curieux avait suivit le mouvement des yeux et son regard s'attarda sur les lèvres souriantes du chanteur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'enquit-il avant d'avaler tranquillement une autre tomate-cerise.  
_C'est vraiment dommage que tu sois hétéro. »

Alexy misait sur la franchise tout en espérant ne pas lui faire peur.

« Comment ça ?  
_Tu es très mignon, sympas, intelligent. C'est dommage qu'on soit pas du même bord, j'aurais essayé de te séduire sinon. »

Le visage de Lysandre fut inexpressif pendant une bonne vingtaine de seconde où Alexy crut l'avoir perdu puis le victorien commença à avoir de léger soubresauts avant de se mettre à rire franchement. Ok, il se moquait carrément de lui !

« Dé... Désolé... -il s'essuya une larme au coin de l'œil, le vert- mais... Mais tu es tellement drôle...  
_Je vois pas en quoi c'est « drôle ». » Répliqua le jumeau en croisant les bras, visiblement vexé.

Le rire du mystérieux -plus si mystérieux que ça- victorien s'estompa et il déclara d'une voix calme et très douce.

« Excuse moi.  
_Je t'en pris. » Railla Alexy.

Il y eut un bref silence où ils se contentèrent de grignoter puis, n'y tenant plus, Alexy demanda :

_Pourquoi tu riais ? »

Lysandre se contenta d'un sourire énigmatique et il se releva.

« Rien d'intéressant, ni de très drôle. Oublie ça.  
_Je veux savoir ! » S'exclama le bleuté en se levant à son tour.

La commissure des lèvres du victorien tressautèrent, seule preuve de son « hilarité » et Alexy bouda.

« Très bien, alors raconte moi un autre truc.  
_Pourquoi faire ?  
_Je veux en savoir plus sur toi. »

Le chanteur fronça les sourcils.

« Et pourquoi ?  
_Parce que. J'aime savoir plein de trucs sur les autres. »

Lysandre se rembrunit et tourna les talons.

« Tu es décidément trop curieux.  
_Et toi, trop mystérieux ! »

Il le suivit jusqu'au salon où les autres garçons, sauf son frère toujours absent, relevèrent le nez de leur jeu pour les observer.

« Quoi ? S'agaça le jumeau. Tss, je vais préparer les matelas. » s'exaspéra-t-il au manque de réponses.

Puis il disparut dans le couloir, tout comme son frère.

« Il y a un problème ? S'enquit Nathaniel avec inquiétude.  
_Rien de grave, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Alors que le calme semblait revenu, Castiel se leva, mine de rien, et se dirigea vers les chambres, sous le regard intrigué de son meilleur ami. Les portes des chambres étaient fermés, sauf une d'où s'échappait un trait de lumière.

Il s'en approcha sans faire de bruit et entendit un des jumeaux parler.

« C'est toi qui lui a dit ?  
_Tu me prend pour qui ? Je vais pas faire deux fois la même erreur.  
_Alors ça doit être Lysandre qui lui a répété...  
_Il est au courant ?  
_Je pensais qu'il avait pas entendu... Mais on dirait que si. Et il a du en parler à Castiel...  
_Tu n'es qu'un boulet ! Si ça se répand dans tout le lycée, on va devoir encore partir !  
_Je sais, je suis désolé mais... ça m'a échappé...  
_Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit au juste ?  
_Que si l'auteur du carnet était un homme, je l'épousais... Et ce carnet, c'était le sien !  
_On s'en fout de ça ! Presque tous les mecs de la classe sont au courant maintenant.  
_... Je veux pas que ça recommence... »

La suite se fit moins forte et Castiel tendit l'oreille pour entendre le reste mais il sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

Lysandre le regardait sévèrement et secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite. Le rebelle fronça les sourcils et frappa à la porte, au grand damne du victorien.

« Oui ? » répondirent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

Le rockeur n'attendit pas plus et entra.

« Bon, vous arrêtez de bouder et vous revenez ? »

Les deux frères restèrent interdit une seconde puis Alexy demanda timidement :

_Tu n'es plus fâché ?  
_Non, ton frangin a un don pour me faire dessaouler. »

Le garçon ignora le regard courroucé du geek et retourna au salon, rapidement suivit par le brun. Alexy, qui avait baissé les yeux sur le sol, les releva et croisa le regard calme de Lysandre.

_Tu m'en veux ? Hasarda-t-il.  
_Non, j'aimerais juste que tu arrêtes de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas, en ce qui me concerne.  
_Promis. »

Le jumeau bleu se mit debout et lui sourit.

« J'essaierais de me contenir. Mais je ne te promets rien.  
_Tss.. Tu m'as posé plein de question, je peux t'en poser une ?  
_Ce que tu peux être curieux, imita Alexy avec un sourire ironique. Je t'en pris, vas-y.  
_De quoi parlais-tu avec ton frère ? On a surpris votre conversation, Castiel et moi. »

Le bleuet blêmit mais se reprit aussitôt.

« On parlait du fait que... Vous êtes au courant de nos... « Préférences » ?  
_Je ne parlais pas de ça. »

Alexy déglutit difficilement et se détourna du victorien.

« Tu as peur que quelque chose recommence. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Poursuivit Lysandre.

Le jumeau haussa les épaules et un grand sourire factice étira ses lèvres.

« Désolé, je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! Bon, je crois que les autres nous attendent, tu viens ? »

Mais alors qu'il dépassait le chanteur pour retourner au salon, Lysandre le retint et le tourna vers lui.

« Je suis sérieux, Alexy.  
_Je sais, murmura le bleuté. Et je le suis aussi quand je te dis : oublie ça. Oublie la conversation que tu as cru entendre. Oublie le fait que mon frère et moi, on est différent. Tu peux même en oublier notre existence. Maintenant, lâche moi et laisse moi oublier ces deux dernières heures. »

Décontenancé, Lysandre desserra sa prise sur son bras et le jumeau en profita pour s'échapper. Il resta quelques secondes immobile, encore choqué de ce qu'il avait vu à l'instant. Ce n'était pas le garçon enjoué et bavard qu'il avait pu observé depuis plus d'un mois. Il avait entrevu l'Alexy d'avant, celui qui avait souffert et qui souffrait encore, celui qui montrait sa colère, son indignation. Celui qui se cachait derrière l'autre qui souriait tout le temps. Mais une question persistait : Qu'a-t-il pu subir dans son ancien lycée pour être aussi méfiant et fermé ?

Le victorien jeta un dernier regard à la chambre désormais vide avant de tourner les talons et de rejoindre ses amis.


	6. Qu'ils se sont rapprochés (2)

Armin émergea difficilement. Il ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt, aveuglé par la lumière. La veille, ils avaient fini la soirée sur une partie de Mariokart, à son plus grand bonheur. Alexy avait été trop de bonne humeur pour être honnête mais les autres n'y avaient vu que du feu.

Ils avaient joué jusqu'à sept heure du matin, minimum, et s'étaient tous endormis à même le canapé comme une portée de chatons.

Se redressant sur un coude, il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce désormais vide. Il tendit l'oreille et entendit un faible bavardage provenant de la cuisine, accompagné d'un léger tintement de vaisselle. Il se remit alors lentement sur pied et se traîna jusqu'à la pièce voisine. Il y trouva Lysandre et Nathaniel, sirotant tranquillement du thé.

« Salut, marmonna le geek d'une voix enroué par le sommeil.  
_Bonjour, lui fit le victorien, pris dans la contemplation de sa boisson.  
_Bien dormi ? » S'enquit le délégué avec un sourire fatigué.

Le brun acquiesça et demanda d'une petite voix :

_Où sont les autres ?  
_Kentin est retourné dormir après nous avoir dit de faire comme chez nous, Dake est parti vers neuf heure, commença Nathaniel.  
_Castiel vient de rentrer aussi, murmura le chanteur.  
_Et ton frère est dans la salle de bain. »

Armin assimila lentement, puis il attrapa la boîte de céréale présente sur le plan de travail et s'en servit un bol. Tout en petit déjeunant, il prit le temps d'observer son entourage. Nathaniel n'avait plus sa cravate et le premier bouton de sa chemise était défait. Quant à Lysandre, il avait encore les cheveux humide d'une douche récente et ses vêtements étaient à peine froissés. Le brun arqua un sourcil, se demandant comment il pouvait prendre autant soin de ses vêtements. Pour lui, ou même son frère, une paire de basket avait de la chance si elle tenait plus de six mois... Et ne parlons pas de leur chemise que leur mère se tuait à repasser sans succès.

« Coucou toi ! »

Alexy surgit ne nulle part et se jeta sur son dos.

« Bien dormi ? » S'enquit-il en frottant son nez contre sa nuque.

Il sentait bon le shampoing et ses cheveux, encore humide, perlaient sur son visage souriant. Le geek grogna une vague réponse positive et rougit sous les regards de Lysandre et Nathaniel.

« Tu veux aller prendre ta douche ou t'attend d'être à la maison ? » Continua-t-il comme s'ils étaient seuls.

Armin se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« Hm, bon, à la maison alors. Tu peux y aller Nath' ! »

Le blond lui sourit et quitta sans plus attendre la cuisine et Armin replongea dans ses céréales. Le bleuet eut un sourire tendre pour son frère et passa dans un geste très doux, une main dans ses mèches brunes. Il surprit cependant le regard scrutateur du chanteur à leur côté. Ce dernier observait les jumeaux avec une certaine curiosité. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre mais ces deux énergumènes avaient un don pour faire réagir son mauvais côté.

Alexy lui lança un regard d'avertissement, le décourageant de faire ou dire quoique ce soit à propos de la veille. Dans un mouvement gracieux, Lysandre mima qu'il fermait ses lèvres comme s'il s'agissait d'une fermeture éclaire. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus se détendit sensiblement et lui adressa un petit regard de gratitude.

« C'est quoi cette discussion télépathique ? Marmonna Armin. J'peux en faire partit ou c'est réservé aux personnes avec des goûts vestimentaires à part ?  
_Dixit celui à qui on choisit ses vêtements. » Fit le bleuté en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le regard du brun s'assombrit et il tira la langue à son jumeau. Ce petit échange fraternel eut le mérite de tirer un sourire au victorien.

« Dites moi, vous faites quelque chose aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il, presque timidement.  
_C'est bientôt les soldes, s'excita soudainement Alexy. Il faut que j'aille faire du repérage ! Et que je trouve un petit boulot pour économiser. Tu crois qu'ils auraient une place au café près du lycée ?  
_Ca y est, c'est repartit..., grommela le brun, sous le regard surpris du victorien. Quand il commence, on l'arrête plus...  
_Ou dans le centre commercial ? Faut déjà que je prépare un CV ! Ah mais oui, j'ai complètement oublié le CV ! Bon bah, faut que j'y aille ! Armin, on se voit ce soir ! A plus, Lysandre ! »

Au fil de son monologue, il avait attrapé son sac et sa veste, puis il était parti. Lysandre arqua un sourcil et interrogea le jumeau restant :

_Il est toujours comme ça ?  
_Quand il s'agit de fringues, oui. »

Le brun lava son bol en soupirant, secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite.

« Et toi, que vas-tu faire ?  
_Benh, hésita le geek, je pensais rentrer chez moi et jouer...  
_Ça te dirait de sortir ?  
_J'aime pas aller dehors, y a trop de lumière, bouda le brun.  
_Et chez moi ? »

Armin plissa les yeux et l'observa avec méfiance.

« Pourquoi tu veux que je vienne chez toi ?  
_Je dois avoir quelques jeux dont je me passe très bien donc... Si tu les veux..., commença le chanteur d'un air désintéressé.  
_Quoi comme jeux ? » Se renseigna le brun avec une flamme dans les yeux.

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de Lysandre.

« Je n'en sais trop rien. Il vaut mieux que tu viennes voir par toi même.  
_D'accord ! On dit quatorze heure chez toi ? »

Lysandre acquiesça. C'était parfait. Peut-être que le brun serait plus bavard que son frère...

Armin écarquilla les yeux devant la maison de Lysandre. Après leur conversation, il s'était dépêcher de rentrer pour se préparer. Il n'avait jamais pris une douche aussi rapide, adepte des très longues réflexions sous le jet d'eau, et il avait choisis ses vêtements un peu au hasard dans son armoire, Alexy étant absent. Il portait donc enfin son vieux jean préféré et un large pull sans forme dans lequel il se sentait tellement bien, tout cela accompagné de sa vieille paire de converse blanche que son frère avait soit disant banni de sa penderie...

Puis il s'était précipité chez le chanteur pour être à l'heure. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte en proposant quatorze heure que cela ne lui laissait que trois quart d'heure pour rentrer, se laver, s'habiller et repartir. Lysandre lui avait donné son adresse et il dut prendre le bus pour y aller. S'éloignant du centre-ville, il fit attention à ne pas louper son arrêt et il descendit dans la principale allée d'une banlieue chic. Les grands portails se dressaient sur plusieurs mètres de hauteur, le peu de ce que l'on pouvait apercevoir des jardins était magnifique et les voitures visibles devaient coûter très cher...

Il suivit le chemin que lui avait indiquer Lysandre et s'arrêta enfin de sa maison -son palace plutôt. Il s'assura du nom sur la boîte aux lettres et sonna.

« Oui, c'est pour quoi ? S'enquit une voix dans l'interphone.  
_Euh.. Bonjour... je suis un ami de Lysandre... ? »

On lui raccrocha au nez mais le grand portail qui lui masquait la vue s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un tableau digne d'une série américaine. La maison à deux étages trônait au milieu d'un immense jardin. Un sentier de gravier partait de l'entrée pour se diriger vers un garage fermée pour le moment et se séparait un peu avant sur une branche plus fine qui sillonnait l'herbe tendre jusqu'au porche de la maison. Une balancelle en bois clair était installé à l'ombre du préau. Les murs de la demeure étaient habillé horizontalement d'un lambris blanc et les fenêtres brillaient par leur propreté.

Le brun déglutit difficilement et s'avança lentement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il sonna et la porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur une femme d'un certain âge. Elle était légèrement plus petit que lui mais plus grande que sa mère. Ses cheveux d'un blonde platine presque blanc retombait dans un brushing parfait autour de son visage et sur ses épaules. Sa peau avait un teint laiteux et ses pupilles étaient d'un gris perle presque nacré.

Elle portait un tailleur blanc et avait un mug de café à la main.

« Tu dois être Armin ? » Se renseigna-t-elle.

Sa voix était rauque, comme celle d'une fumeuse.

« Oui... Marmotta-t-il piteusement.  
_Lysandre m'a prévenu. Mais entre donc. »

Elle s'écarta et le brun s'avança. Il se trouvait désormais dans un grand hall à la décoration chaleureuse. Une porte-fenêtre sur sa gauche donnait sur un immense salon et une double-porte à droite menait aux cuisines. En face de lui, un escalier permettait de monter à l'étage.

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda une voix douce.

Une seconde femme venait d'apparaître de la cuisine. Ses cheveux auburn était ramené en un chignon-banane et une franche ongulé remontait sur son front. Elle était habillé avec une petite robe noir à pois blanc et chaussait des compensées. Un tablier blanc cintrait sa taille fine et elle s'essuyait les mains avec.

« Un ami de Lys'.  
_Oh, enchanté, dit-elle avec enthousiasme. Nous n'avions rencontré que Castiel, et encore.  
_Il est en haut, tu peux monter. »

Puis elles le partirent, une dans le salon, l'autre dans la cuisine. Armin arqua un sourcil et gravit les escaliers. Il parvint à un couloir en forme d'hexagone avec au centre, un bloc surélevé où coulait une petite fontaine japonaise, entourée de plusieurs bonsaïs. L'îlot était cerclé d'un banc où était assis Lysandre, retirant les feuilles mortes des petits arbustes.

« Salut, hasarda Armin.  
_Tu as su trouver la maison, finalement. »

Le victorien releva la tête et lui sourit.

« Ouais, dur de la louper...  
_Je t'en pris assis toi. Permets-tu que je finisse ?  
_Vas-y, vas-y. »

Le brun prit place de l'autre côté de la fontaine.

« C'est sympas ça.  
_Oui.  
_Mais tu fais comment pour le soleil ?  
_On ouvre le velux. »

Le geek leva le nez et aperçu la fenêtre au plafond qui déversait un puis de lumière sur la petite jardinière.

« Waah... »

Lysandre sourit et continua sa tâche. Un silence confortable s'installa, aucun des deux ne voulant le briser. Puis l'hôte se releva et alla jeter les petites feuilles. Ensuite, il conduisit le brun à sa chambre.

« Je ne sais pas si tu trouveras ton bonheur, ces jeux sont assez vieux.  
_Pourquoi t'y joue pas ?  
_Je n'ai jamais été attiré par ce genre d'occupation. Je préfère me balader dehors.  
_Ah... »

Armin observa rapidement la chambre. Elle était à l'image de la maison, belle et grande. Un mur entier était tapissé d'étagères remplies de livres. Un lit à baldaquin trônait à côté, en face d'une grande porte-fenêtre donnant sur un balcon. Une chaîne Hi-fi était installé sur une commode où il devinait la présence de vêtements soigneusement pliés.

« Fais comme chez toi. » Fit Lysandre en ouvrant un placard.

Le brun s'assit donc sur l'immense matelas tandis le chanteur attrapait un carton placé en hauteur. Il vint ensuite s'installer à ses côtés.

Armin écarquilla les yeux en découvrant sa collection. Des jeux par dizaine, de très très bons jeux, du plus vieux au plus récent s'entassaient sous ses yeux. Il fouilla et en trouva même des collectors, édition limitée.

Il releva la tête vers Lysandre, la bouche formant un O parfait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec toutes ses merveilles ? Demanda-t-il, des étoiles dans les yeux.  
_Ma famille ne sait jamais quoi m'offrir. Et ils s'entêtent avec des jeux vidéos. Tu peux tous les prendre si tu veux.  
_C'est vrai ?  
_Oui. »

Armin écarta le carton et se jeta dans ses bras. Lysandre l'accueillit sous une pluie de remercie et il comprit vite que les deux frères se ressemblait bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait.

« C'est génial, merci !  
_Mais de rien. Par contre, je ne sais pas s'ils fonctionnent tous, je ne les ai jamais testé. Et il y en a pour toutes les consoles alors...  
_Je les ai toutes, ne t'inquiète pas ! J'en prendrais soin !  
_Je n'en doute pas. »

Le victorien l'écarta en douceur et se releva.

« Bon, eh bien... J'imagine que tu dois avoir hâte de les tester. Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps si tu veux rentrer.  
_Oh, euh... Je peux rester un peu, rougit le brun en se mettant debout à son tour. Si ça te dérange pas... Et si ça dérange pas tes parents.  
_Non, je vais voir ce qu'on prévue mes mères et je reviens. »

Une fois qu'il eut disparu, le brun se laissa retomber sur le lit. Alors il avait deux mamans. Il avait cru au début que l'une devait être la cuisinière ou sa sœur, même si elles avaient visiblement toutes les deux la quarantaine. Il se trouva bête de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt et se demanda si Lysandre avait mal pris son silence là-dessus.

Il roula sur le ventre et sentit la lessive et la lavande embaumant les draps propres. Il rougit en imaginant le victorien en train d'y dormir et commença à réfléchir sur quelle tenue il pouvait bien porter la nuit quand une voix le fit sursauter.

« Excuse moi, je ne savais pas que mon frère avait de la visite. »

Le sosie en brun de Lysandre se trouvait sur le palier. Portant lui aussi des vêtements victoriens et arborant un visage calme, il déposa un lot de foulard sur la commode. Le geek bondit sur ses pieds et lui tendit la main, voulant faire bonne figure devant ce qui semblait être le grand frère de son ami :

_Je suis Armin.  
_Le frère d'Alexy ?  
_Euh... oui...  
_Je m'appelle Leigh »

D'où connaissait-il son jumeau ? Lysandre lui en avait-il parlé ? Pourquoi lui en aurait-il parlé ? Devant son air perplexe, Leigh sourit et s'expliqua :

_Il vient souvent à ma boutique de vêtements. Et il est très bavard. »

Il rêvait ou le frère de son ami venait d'insister sur les deux derniers mots ? Armin se contenta d'acquiescer et l'aîné tourna les talons.

« Je dois y aller. Ce fut bref mais intense. J'espère que l'on aura l'occasion de se revoir. »

Puis il sortit, laissant le jeune brun incrédule.


End file.
